These Summer Days
by My Grey Heart
Summary: With both Eddy and Ed gone for a day how will Double D spend the next twenty-four hours? The hottest day of the year no less. And this is only the start of a very long summer. For everyone. (KevEdd Later. Mentions of Nazz/Marie & Rolf/Ed)
1. Chapter 1

Today might have been the hottest day this year. The sun hung high in the azure skies mocking the humans below in rays of what felt like fire. The usually friendly waves of heat were simply too much for any normal being with more than a swimsuit on. Treading down the sidewalk Double D cursed himself for deciding today of all days to wearing a hooded black jacket, and jeans. His usually comfortable hat was nothing but a nuisance, beads of sweat running from his hair line and down his neck. His hands clutching to the strap at his chest for support hoping to get to his house before he passed out from a heat stroke. Today he figured would be over cast, a nice day to relax and read out in the park. But no.

He would have much rather spent the day with his best friends, or in the very least someone who didn't ridicule him and half way wanted his presence but it was what it was. Eddy, having promised his mom a day the day before to attend her in a shopping trip had accompanied her for the day and Ed was watching Sarah, also being dragged into a family event, out of town to make matters worse. But, in his eyes, Edd saw it as a day to unwind and relax, go out to enjoy the beginnings of summer with his favorite novel. Needless to say, the day was not going according to plan at all.

It was currently a little after noon and lunch, aside from getting inside his home to cool off, was his top priority. His mouth watered at the thought of a baloney sandwich with swiss joining along side it a tall glass of iced tea with a touch of lemon. A nice lunch alone in the air conditioning sounded heavenly. Perhaps afterward he would change into something lighter and sit in his back yard for a while but all thoughts of returning outside diminished when rock music came into his aural range as he approached his empty home. Double D raised his eyes from the sidewalk over to the neighbor across the street who was causing such a ruckus. The source was none other than Kevin's house or in this case, Kevin himself.

The jock more than likely was enjoying his swimming pool during this hellishly hot day with either Nazz or whomever he had invited over to Socialize with since it seemed his parents weren't home either. At the current song that echoed through the cul-de-sac Double D wrinkled his nose in disgust, stomped up quickly to his door and reached in his messenger bag to obtain the home key. He could understand a love for music, he too like most people, enjoyed music very much but playing such a song for lord only knew who to hear. He dug deeper into his bag but no luck. Pulling out the planned book he tagged along he flipped through the pages. Maybe the key had fell between some of the pages. Again, no luck.

He sighed through his nose slipping the book back safely listening to the lyrics being sung lazily. He had heard this song once before at Eddy's house at random from the radio being on. This was probably just the same scenario, just a different setting really. But now, the words struck the ravenette awkwardly. His hands wrung around the strap of his bag once more, his fingertips tapping against one another nervously.

_My favorite inside source_

_I'll kiss your open sores_  
_Appreciate your concern_  
_You'll always stink and burn_

Glancing over his shoulder Double D eyed his neighbors home once again seeing two figures, like he'd predicted only mere moments ago, come to the front yard exchanging what looked to be good byes after the red head adjusted his ball cap, the song blaring even louder with the front door open. Both Kevin and Nazz in swimsuits and wearing delighted features still oblivious that they were being watched. The two best friends were just that, nothing really went on between the two young adults but it made Edd wonder did Nazz feel as awkward as he did at this moment? Especially in a swimsuit? Or did the lyric of the song fall on deaf ears before they ended their swim? Hoping to not be seen at all Double D backed up closer to his home seeing the blonde retreat down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

_Rape me_  
_Rape me my friend_  
_Rape me_  
_Rape me again_

Edd belt down turning his back to his discomfort to one of the potted plants on the porch Edd lifted the edge of the clay removing the spare key from it's hiding spot and beamed down at the gold in his hand. He shuddered at the singers voice the violent words sounding like he was being strangled when he sung. It was terrible but it was soon to be forgotten now that he had his sanctuary in his palm. Standing he turned quickly making work on the lock unaware of the jock now behind him, hands crossed against bare flesh.

_Rape me, Rape me, Rape me, Rape me, Rape me, Rape me, Rape me, Rape me... _

"Hey Double Dweeb." The slightly taller teen smirked, a new sweat covering Edd. '_Oh dear... I've been caught. Be strong Eddward!_' After internally encouraging himself to turn and speak he did just that. After adjusting his beanie he spun on his heel trying to block the lyrics from flooding his mind praying the conversation would end as quickly as it started.

"Hello Kevin!" Double D strained through a nervous smile, thankful the song was over and another mellow sounding one had started up but that still didn't stop the god awful heat wave or the fact that he'd been caught for something he wasn't quite sure of exactly.

"Whatchu up to, dork?" The jock asked removing his ball cap again for only a moment to smooth a hand through his auburn hair to replace it a more serious expression taking over his tanned features. Kevin approaching him so casually and calmly was unnatural especially in only swim trunks and that look on his face. The hat was there though, perhaps that was the only normal part about Kevin today because even he, Double D himself, had to admit he was acting a little peculiar himself. Maybe it was just the heat.

"I was going in to enjoy lunch and continue a novel I had been in the process of reading at the park." Double D admitted truthfully. There was no shame in enjoying a day by one's self was there?

With a shrug Kevin looked down the cul-de-sac seemingly uninterested. "Yeah sounds cool.." He trailed off as though he was lost in thought making Double D wonder what exactly had happened between him and Nazz. As soon as the prying thought entered his cranium Edd banned it. He knew better than to worry about other people's lives. Especially when it came to _that. _

"Well, I guess I shall see you later then!" Double D said all too eagerly before he was interrupted.

"Want to hang out later?" The red head offered his features never losing firmness.

"Sure!" Double D said internally regretting the words as they escaped him. The question itself was out of the question. Hanging out with Kevin? That wasn't possible. Sure, it had been a few years since 'The Ed's' had pulled off any scams, too busy with school as like everyone else was, but being reduced to such a status? Did Kevin feel sorry for him? Or was it that now Kevin wanted to obtain a stronger bond with himself as a 'friend'..

Before he could take refuge Kevin gave a small nod with the smartest of the Ed's, "See you later then.." and with a smirk turned to head back across the street to his house.

Once the taller teen was across the street Edd dived through the door, locking it behind him. Gasping from the cold breeze of sterile air he panted slightly resting his back against the chilled wooden door his muscles relaxing for a moment before the thoughts of later started a growing concern.

What if Kevin had something planned a setup for the seventeen year old? Something rash or unspeakably horrible to taunt Double D? The questions only grew as did his anxiety.

"Why in heavens name did I agree to this..?" He mournfully asked aloud pulling his bag off and laying in onto the couch snatching up a kleenex from the nearby coffee table. Patting away the remaining sweat from his forehead he dragged himself to the kitchen. Maybe that so desired sandwich and drink would help ease not only his stomach but mind. Maybe then he would figure out just what Kevin was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pointless. Even though he was half way through the four hundred page novel Edd couldn't even keep the plot in order. He closed the book, defeated, and rested it on the table next to the couch he currently occupied. Laying down he rested one arm over his weary eyes. '_Honestly.._' He tried to count the times he'd been this frustrated over something that involved Kevin but nothing came. In fact, nothing had ever really bothered him like this. Sure there was the scams, the many times Double D thought he'd have a heart attack from the things Ed and Eddy did as well as the other neighborhood kids but nothing like this. What made it worse, he couldn't make it better until he did 'hang out' with the Jock. It was unbelievably uncomfortable. He would have rather prick himself on Jim a few times rather than feel this. '_This?_'

Hesitantly, pulling out his mobile from his jean pocket he scrolled finding the occupant of his attention and screwed up his face in disgust, biting down on his tongue as he texted the red head.

'_ What time did you plan on coming over? ' _Once last check for grammar and punctuation... then he waited.

**Sent. **

Relaxing he let his mobile fall to the floor next to him a small sigh escaping him he had no idea he'd been holding captive. Removing his hat he threaded his fingers through his dark locks tucking slightly. It had been four hours since the encounter and he'd been living in hell, mentally anyway. It was embarrassing. His thought process went back and forth from Nazz being there alone with the Jock to Kevin's build, which was worst of all, and to the possible plot to unfold in god only knew when. A small vibration rattled against the wooden floor beside the couch snapping him from his torment. Snatching up his mobile he read the message without haste his features filling with seemingly familiar heat as his eyes widened.

' _When do you want me?_ '

_'Why did that sound.. seem.. so.._', A single shake of his head Edd cleared all assumptions of Kevin's words being more than friendly. In his defense, if Kevin didn't want to have that impression wouldn't he have stated his question a little more.. appropriately?

It didn't matter. It was just texting for cryin' out loud. No need to get all worked up again over something so trivial. Attempting to gather his thoughts he figured, with both of them being of the same age, he could tell the ginger to bring over a movie and he being the host could bring out snack for the two of them. It seemed neither of them had anything in common now that he gave it a step back an analyzed for any similarities.

"This is going to be tougher than I originally thought." A small smile crept onto his brush pinked face and Double D sat up heading into the kitchen to inspect what dishes he could possibly prepared for his guest. He supposed now would be the perfect time to start being optimistic. If he was going to be a host, then he might as well be a cheery, decent host. Even if it was just Kevin.

' _Fifteen minutes? And bring a movie if you want._ '

**Sent. **

His eyes remained on the screen for a moment longer before shoving it carefully into his back pocket going about to his plans. The time flew by and before he knew it Double D heard the soft ring of the doorbell. His heart dropped setting a newly open bag of Doritos on the coffee table next to a bowl of home-made dip. His heart rate only escalated the closer he came to the door. Giving one more look over his home he smiled contently at the current neat and tidy appeal, satisfied, and opened the door.

Before, he thought he had a reason to be nervous. Kevin was dressed in not quite his usual attire of sportswear but rather a tight green shirt and dark jeans. His hat twisted backward, for the norm, and a dvd case in his hand the other shoved in his black hoodie pocket. A light shade of pink crossed the taller teens face at seeing Double D and he smiled, "Hey dork."

Beneath the ravenettes rib cage the usually calm pulse thumped threatening to burst at any moment. Kevin seemed more appealing than usual and his body knew it, but honestly, he wasn't into guys. In fact, relationships were possibly his worst subject. He didn't fully understand the important or need to have a significant other. To him, having friends was enough. And books.

"Hello Kevin.."Double D's words came out timidly, his sight fluttering back and forth from the man's emerald eyes to the black converses firmly tied up to this ankles the jean material failing to cover the long white laces. '_Oh dear lord, what is wrong with me..?_' His breathes coming out soft and shallow, he tried to calm himself seeing the auburn haired boy raise a brow oblivious to his dilemma. "Are you going to let me in dork?", Apparently all shyness escaped resorting in his usual rash behavior as he slid past the other giving Double D's home a look over. Sterile, too clean, sticky notes here and there. Nothing had ever seemed to change over the years.

At the sight of snacks on the coffee table Kevin helped himself, taking a seat on the couch Double D had been occupying for the last few hours reaching for a paper bowl and applying the amount of chips and dip he desired. All the dork could do was stand there and fidget with the bottom of his tee mesmerized by the aroma that was Kevin. '_Why does he smell so pleasant?_' Kevin, much to his annoyance at seeing the other hadn't moved from his spot, leaned back into the cushions resting his bowl in his lap.

"Are you gonna stand there all damn day dork?" His tone giving off a lack of patience sending a small shiver down Edd's spine.

Hurriedly, Double D walked to Kevin's side taking the dvd the red head had brought over into his hands gingerly examining the title. '_Chronicle. Seems like a Sci-Fi. Interesting_!' Pleased with the selection the smaller teen wasted no time in switching on the movie for the both of them coming to join Kevin excitedly afterward on the couch. Once the movie had started the household went dim, the tv screen providing the only light for the both of them. Neither one of them spoke for the first hour and the movie was beginning to turn Edd awkwardly in his seat with the increase of mental overload and some would classify, gore. Giving a double take to his side Edd remembered he had a guest guilt flooding him for not speaking sooner. Kevin's bowl sat empty in his lap his attention fixated on the nerd next to him. '_Good lord. How long has he been watching me?_'

Clearing his throat Double D smiled, "Thank you for coming over Kevin," '_Even though you technically invited yourself.'_ He mentally added his tooth gapped smiled winning over his main attempted emotion. The jock smiled back leaning over to get a better look at the ravenette feeling that same heat rise to his cheeks against his will, "No problem.. dork." _  
_

Double d could only admire in awe at Kevin's features, the light giving a seductive feel to the other males body language, '_Get your mind out of the gutter Eddward, Kevin doesn't -_', Thoughts shrieked to a halt as the said boys lips lock with his own making the wave of heat fill Double D's form. Wide eyed all Edd could do was stiffen, unsure how to react, uncertain how to take all of this. Deep down he had to admit he was enjoying feeling the full lips of his neighbor had against his own but never had he expected this of Kevin. All too soon did the joined lips part leaving the jock turning his attention to the television screen casually before setting his used eatery on the coffee table standing from his spot.

"I'm gonna to head on home.." The red head yawned stretching his arms before walking around the couch and headed to the door. Edd only watched in confusion, and slight terror, as the other male retreated around his furniture to exit his home. Had he offended the jock in some way or was he truly tired? Why did the other male kiss him? Didn't he want his movie back? He didn't know what to expect anymore. "Later Double D." Kevin said sweetly pulling down his ball cap and let himself out closing the door softly behind himself.

The movie continued to play but it was only a silence breaker in the background. The room was cold again, and empty. A dagger of loneliness pierced something deep down within Edd seeing Kevin leave like that. Never had he felt this before. Usually he could name such emotions and symptoms for every (what it seemed to feel like) sickness, but for once, he wasn't sure what to call this.


	3. Chapter 3

The obnoxious knocking sound was starting to make a nerve in the back of Double D's mind threaten to snap and the teen hadn't even attempted to get out of bed yet either. The odd sickness plaguing his mind from the night before. He couldn't think straight. Most of his night concluded of stairing aimlessly at the wall as he curled up in his bed. Even after his parents had come home an hour after Kevin left he didn't budge. Feeling his mothers soft hand over his cheek he spoke to him, telling him that she loved him but he didn't respond. Once the door closed from Kevin's departure all emotion from Edd's form was drained. He cleaned the area the two had been in and washed the few dishes, shut off the movie and that was it. Everything after that was blur. Crying would have probably helped but he just couldn't.

His aqua eyes rolled open to the digital clock on his night stand that read eleven forty-three. Startled that he'd slept most of his morning away he sat up becoming more alert, the knocking against the door never ceasing. He sighed, adjusting his hat and pulled back the sheets of his bed determined to give who ever it was abusing his front door absolute hell. Once at the said door, ignoring the new sticky notes along the way from his parents, Double D opened it unamused to see an ear to ear grin on none other than Eddy standing casually both hands in his pockets as though he hadn't been on the other males porch for the last thirty minutes easily.

"Mornin' Sockhead!", He said cheerily. Double D remained silent his annoyance growing at the tone Eddy held. It was of mischievousness and to be quite frank, Edd didn't fall for the attempt. The book worm would rather of not been awoken by Eddy, continue to laze in bed and play back the images over and over again in his mind from only twelve or so hours ago. His mind was starting to take a sick pleasure from the feelings he felt when he pictured Kevin in all his glory. Now he feared of seeing the real teen in the flesh. Things wouldn't be the same anymore and there was no way he would discuss the topic with Eddy. His eyes closed his fingers coming to his temples to massage them tenderly.

"I'm not in the mood today Eddy." And Edd stepped back shutting the door softly. Guilt sank into him at the action he'd just done but he really wasn't in the mood. At all. He was too busy with drowning in self torment. Cacooning himself indoors for the day seemed reasonable. He opened his eyes slowly coming with terms with himself that he was hitting rock bottom; a emotion he rarely visited, Depression. Deep down though, his depression muffled the desires he fought back. '_I'm at war with myself.._'

Foot steps on the other side of the door retreated leaving the conflicted teen at wits end. It was his own fault of course. Getting flustered over a silly song, then Kevin and his charms, now he was taking his frustrations out on one if his best friends. He pulled at the tee sticking to his chest. He didn't even bother to change last night. He was interrupted from his thoughts as a bloodcurdling screech came from outside Edd's eyes growing wide in horror. It had come from one of the girls from the cul-de-sac no doubt. Rushing to his window he peered out seeing Eddy run just across the street to join at Ed's side and the gathering crowd of neighbors in Kevin's front yard.

Jimmy had turned around and was, nothing from the ordinary, tearing up and clinging to Sarah facing away from the Jock's yard. All of them seemed to be distraught in one way or another. Even now, Eddy's body language was more than uncomfortable standing next to the kneeling Rolf, Nazz, and Johnny forming a circle around something. Or someone. Then it dawned on Double D on who was missing and a similar jab inserted itself into the young man's heart.

'_Where's Kevin?_'

He felt himself start to panic. Throwing open the door he bolted out to the other two Ed's. His paced slowed as he walked closer toward their backs eyes roaming over from everyone being dumbfounded and highly concerned to the panicking Nazz down at her best friend's side. Eddy seeing Double D come to join the small crowd didn't even crack a single joke, not a hint of amusement in his features his hands still in his pockets and posture still slumped over. "It happened so fast Double D..." He stated with a hint of honest confusion.

Eddward felt the color drain from his body seeing Kevin lay unconscious on his lawn, "W-What exactly happened?" He glanced at the said teens bike next to him unharmed. At least it wasn't like the Jock got hit by a car, thankfully.

"We don't know!" Nazz shouted through her tears, clutching Kevin's hand supportively in her own as she went on, "Like, he was riding his bike like normal! Everyone was just hanging around and then he just dropped! Feel off his bike and started choking! Then he just passed out!" Her words came out in sobs, Double D thankful for having been use to hearing the girl talk like this many times before hand so understanding her was less of a challenge. Just never in this scenario.

"We already called for an ambulance..." Johnny piped in his eyes briefly meeting the nerds before back down at the injured teen clutching Plank close to his side.

"Common Jimmy.. Sarah motioned, pulling the said boy by the hand, "Let's go home. Kevin will be okay." She said sweetly, trying to get the other male and herself to believe her own words. The duo walked away and Rolf stood along with Johnny still eyeing the Jock on the ground.

"Well, No point in standing around here yah? Hope Kevin gets better soon." Rolf said remembering the positives before heading to his own home. Being outdoors seemed to just lose it's lust after this incident. Double D cursed himself for not coming out just a moment sooner. How had he not seen Kevin outside? How had he not known how to make things better? If only he knew better the symptoms of the Jock could he find himself useful. BUt even now, staring down at the red head, even in such a state, Edd felt his cheeks flush. Johnny stayed for a moment longer before exchanging supportive smiles with all three Ed's and Nazz and headed to his home as well. Even for just a moment Edd wanted to question Nazz again about what had happened but the blonde just seemed too unstable. It was best just to let things be until the paramedics arrived.

Double D was still at a lose. How in the world had Kevin managed to lose consciousness just out of the blue?

"Do you think it could have been a heart attack Double D?" Eddy asked quietly, hoping Nazz wouldn't hear but to Edd's luck, she did. Her puffy eyes desperately looked up at the brainiac the other two Ed's looking at their friend, hoping he had the answer. He always knew the answer to everything. There was a possibility that the Jock could have had a heart attack but who could say? He wasn't a doctor by any means. But once again, Double D found himself without an answer to give.

Hugging himself his eyes fell on Kevin. The Kevin who had kissed him just last night. Even if it wasn't much, just the one kiss had completely changed Eddward.

Finally the ambulance could be heard, finally pulling onto the street two men jumping out to aid the teen but nothing registered for the ravenette. All he could do was hold himself. Just stand there and watch the professionals take away the one thing that had started this entire war. Once the ambulance pulled away, Nazz headed back to her own home still in tears and Eddy joining along side her for comfort.

And the tears finally came. Ed watching his friend in slight confusion but rather than questioning the sock headed boy he opened up both arms to his friend, "Need a hug Double D?" He asked. Edd nodded and was pulled into a tight hug from the taller thick headed teen. Ed remained silent letting the other sob into his chest hoping it would comfort his friend, "It will be okay Double D, Rolf said so!" Ed smiled, happiness getting his better judgement despite the chocked sobbing.

* * *

**_Later__.._**

Sitting on the couch Edd closed his finished novel content for the distraction. After sobbing in front of his house on Ed he'd pulled himself together long enough to head back in and shower, eat, and find a distraction. Needless to say, with it only four twenty in the afternoon, his thoughts flooded back to the red head. His palms flew to his eyes trying to hold back anymore unwanted tears from spilling. Never had Double D been through such a hurricane of emotions. It was tiring.

'_Why is this happening..._'

A single chirp echoed through the house Edd registering it at his cell phone. '_Kevin.._' His obsessive thoughts taking control of his body he sprinted up the stairs leaving the opened book unattended and in disarray to crumple to the floor. Once in his room he unplugged the small electronic from the night stand holding his mobile close in a death grip reading over the new message a feeling of relief washing over him.

'_ Sorry for the stroke, Dork._ '

For the first time in what seemed like forever a gapped tooth smile spread over the ravenettes features, full of delight.


	4. Chapter 4

_9:28 pm_

Pulling down the bill of his cap Kevin heard the door to his empty home click open from where he sat. He'd only been home a little over ten minutes and his Dad was already gone and back to work. Kevin was surprised his Dad took off a few minutes from his busy schedule to escort his son home from the dreaded hospital. But all nice things can't last for long. Now he had a guest in his home, the red head knew who was coming, having invited him over just moments ago, and was developing a sudden case of butterflies as he sat on the couch.

On his way home Kevin was stunned to hear about how emotional everyone got (at his what started out as a panic attack) via text from Nazz. When the blonde offered to come to visit him once he got home, which he declined, she told him about how everyone worried, mainly herself and Edd seemed to be the most distraught in their own ways. At this the jock smiled warmly at the consideration from all, promising to spend time with his best friend the following day. He was fine now, physically anyway, but deep down he knew he had to keep his desires masked this evening. Just until things would be normal again for the most part. He didn't want to come on too strongly onto the other male but Kevin remained cautious, afraid of his own effects if something were to set a fuse off or come off in a completely different demeanor for the other, despite how much he wanted to pull the aqua eyed boy into a protective hug and never let go.

The soft footsteps grew louder and Kevin raised his tired eyes to see Double D walk slowly in to the living room a smile gracing both of their features simultaneously. Oddly enough, it was good to see the dork after all the shit that had happened today. Kevin was content to not only be home but to add to his delights be home with the nerd boy he'd been crushing on. Being out and away from that hospital wasn't something he expected today. He feared he'd be doomed to stay overnight. Thankfully though, things aren't always as they seemed. Thankfully though, despite his slightly drug induced stare, he had enough pain killers if he felt something off within him just in case another incident should occur. The entire collapsing thing was still too bizarre from him.

"Hey Double D.." The Jock said with same amount of softness last night. It made a shiver go down Edd's back as he approached the ginger looking him over for any signs of pain. None where found. What struck deep down though was _that_ look. The same look Kevin had right before they lick locked. Something deep within Edd's core warmed and flames threatened to erupt within him. He couldn't get worked up now, Kevin had been through enough.

"How do you feel?" The nerd asked taking a seat next to Kevin the red head watching his every movement. A deep crimson bled through his complexion seeing Kevin's usually hard emerald eyes soften to a luscious evergreen Edd swore he could have gotten lost in.

"I'm feelin' pretty rad." He smirked, letting out a smug chuckle before slipping an arm around a surprised Double D's shoulders holding tight to the older and pulling him close,"Slightly fucked up, but I'm good." He sighed failing to resist the warmth Edd gave off.

Feeling the warm breath of Kevin's words against the flesh of his neck Edd couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him. "I'm pleased to know your well being is meliorating." Edd said softly, his eyes falling half lidded feeling their temperatures rising and falling with each breathe. '_I'm losing my mind.._ ' Edd thought hopelessly, truly happy that Kevin was and would continue to be recovering perfectly but in the back of the nerds mind he knew something else would happen to the Jock. He cursed his assumptions and banned the depressing thoughts away. '_No more will I stress. It completely.. unnecessary. Kevin is fine.._'

A sharp absentminded inhale brought Double D back to reality for only a moment as he felt Kevin's hand touch his flushed cheeks. Why did he become completely consumed by his neighbor? What had Kevin done to him in the last twenty four hours to make him completely weak for the other?

Rough fingers brushed carefully away at the fallen strands of hair from Edd's eyes, Kevin lovingly tucking them up underneath his hat from where they'd fallen from. Those same fingers tracing back down Edd's face cupping it tenderly. Kevin knew to be gentle, to be aware of the other male. Maybe now Edd would understand. Hopefully now they smart ass he'd practically grown up with would see that this is what it was like to be wanted. Double D leaned forward indulging for the moment he'd pent up inside for so long. '_Please.._ '

The touch was lost, the feeling of calloused fingers slipping from his cheeks Edd sighed sadly. Sitting up Kevin repositioned himself to sit directly in front of the other male. Now technically face to face both males flushed, one in embarrassment in the words he was unsure to speak, the other frustrated and yearning for closeness. Nevertheless, this had to happen.

"Listen.. I'm not good with this kind of stuff.. I just want you to know.. I-" Kevin lost it, his confidence gone as quickly as it came, "..shit.." He cursed a couple more times under his breathe. Pulling his kneels to his chest, Eddward only watched in slight amusement at the flustered Kevin. It was a rarity to see the usually arrogant and confident jock in such a predicament but the topic was so intriguing and unexpected the ravenette remained remained quiet between the two for a few moments, giving both males to contemplate what needed to be said rather than using rash judgment.

Then something snapped in Double D. Clearing his throat he straightened his back inhaling slowly then spoke earning Kevin's full attention, "Why did you stop kissing me Kevin?" The honest question bringing the flood of red to his cheeks once more seeing the red heads eyes widen. Then a seductive smirk replaced his startled features. Edd felt himself weaken at _the_ stare and smirked back in all of his gapped teeth glory. This was the confidence he wished he always possessed, but some how, he felt it was only necessary with Kevin. and Now.

'Sexy dork.' Kevin felt all of the shackles binding down his sanity vanish and the distance between the two of them quickly diminished with the red head resuming his lip lock with Edd from the night before but more ravenous now. Returning the heated kiss it wasn't long until the smartest of Ed's began heavy dueling with the red heads tongue climbing into the others lap in need, his arms wrapping around the other. Things were escalating all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

When someone wakes up in the morning they usually hope to wake up in their own room, and their own bed. But, this morning was certainly not the case. Edd stirred from his current position on the soft mattress underneath him, seeing a red head curled up next to him ball cap askew and shirt missing. Pulling away slowly from the strong arms that had kept him captive in his slumber Edd attempted to obtain his belongings, his sock and shirt that were forgotten hours ago from the Jock's bedroom his sights never leaving the other for fear of being caught.

Edd scrunched up his nose pulling on said clothing articles and the stench they now harbored, puzzled. '_I never remember coming upstairs.._'

Shrugging it off he slipped on his shoes in the hallway closing the door softly behind him and once the Vans were clamped around his feet he quickly made his way down the stairs. He had to get home. He couldn't be here with Kevin. He _shouldn't_ have been over for more than a few hours and certainly over the night even if they **were**_ neighbors_. He knew he gave into temptation and last night, from what he remembered was nothing more than lust. He wished it to be more but Edd knew people only said things to get what they truly wanted. Deep down regretted it. But not for what the Jock and himself did, per say, but what was ' _missing_ '.

Downstairs, Edd was thankful Kevin's dad hadn't returned and escaping was much simpler than it originally seemed, the nerd seizing the chance to bolt out the front door and toward his own residence avoiding the unknown wondering eyes of not only Nazz, but Eddy.

Once inside he locked the door cursing the ever hellish sun. It was going to be one of those unbearable days again and Edd hadn't even showered or eaten. His Aquamarine eyes scanned for the time from the wall clock._ Noon_.

Running a palm over his flushed features and slipping out of his shoes, Double D headed up stairs looking forward to the well needed shower. Thinking it over, maybe it was best he didn't encounter Kevin for a day, maybe even a week after yesterdays events. Perhaps he could finally bring himself to spend time with his best friends. Ed wouldn't mind in the least, but Eddy is whom Eddward was concerned about. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his mobile device.

_Dead._

Another sigh sailed from the ravenettes lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Let me just apologize in advance for not updating sooner.

These last few chapters have been so short. I know it's frustrating. Look forward to the next few chapters being _long. _

Thank you for reading! Leave a review of your thoughts!

* * *

Opening the door to the hall bathroom, steam seeped out in a thick cloud in the hallway and a grimacing Eddy is what the ravenette had to look forward on the opposite side of him in his hallway leaning back arms crossed and a single brow raised in a sassy expression. In a instant Edd panicked but the feeling was at ease with his mind bubbling new ways to avoid any suspicion that his attitude might serve. But it was all for not.

"What were you doing at Kevin's house Sock-head?" The Brunette asked cynically his eyes never leaving the taller boys awkward and naked form. Edd held onto the towel around him thankful for it's security not having expected Eddy in his house at such an hour and certainly unannounced, his normally gentle aqua green oceans narrowing defensively at the said person.

"I believe it's nothing of your concern Eddy." Venom dripped from Edd's tongue as he spoke the others name. Stepping past the other, who was baffled and now seething at the lack of ' not knowing ' followed behind until he was stopped by the bedroom door shutting in his face. "Rude ass." Eddy muttered, leaning against the door left alone in thoughts and rage until Double Dee reappeared a few moments later fully dressed in a collared shirt, pull over sweater, skinny jeans and socks, all accompanied with his black beanie atop his towel dried hair. The final touch was the same grimace on his face eyes along with the same icy glare.

"Both me and Nazz saw you run from shovel chin's place! How can you and.. oh my god.. " Eddy's voice dropped, his words losing there sarcasm and now in small squeaks of shock, his eyes widening still glued to the taller teens neck. Now with brushed hair and hat in place, Double Dee's neck was fully exposed. Eddy's mouth opened and closed like a fish his finger pointing at the source of his shock. Edd raised a brow thoroughly confused by his best friends actions until it dawned on him a flood of scarlet flushing over him. His hands flew to his neck to cover up what more likely that his own flesh covered in hickeys. His eyes fell from Eddy to the floor in his horror the thoughts of just how those purple bite marks got there only intensifying his blush.

"Double Dee.. I didn't know you were-"

Edd stopped him right there barking out a 'Get Out' in full denial. He certainly wasn't a homosexual. He just couldn't find the answer to his own question. His own orientation was a mystery to him. He was surprised he even _had_ a orientation. Fully embarrassed Edd reached under his hat pulling dark locked from underneath to veil his neck from further inspection from Eddy his arms were growing tired.

"Eddy, Intrusion is not very respectable of ones personal living space.." Edd pointed out awkwardly, stalking past the brunette in his attempt to escape the gaze that bordered confusion and resent. Following close behind both boys headed downstairs. Even if Eddy was here Edd was still hungry and being in his own kitchen now he could prepared whatever fancied him. Him and Eddy both. Preparing the meal would distract him and possibly keep the other from prying any further on the questions involving Kevin.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Eddy watched in annoyance his chin resting in his palm watching the nerd gather a few things in the kitchen to prepared Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches for them. Classic lunch.

After a few minutes both boys sat across from each other finishing off and after a humble thank you Eddy lanched into something Edd would never guess to occur.

"Look Sockhead, I don't care who you play tongue hockey with.. I just don't want you to get hurt. And I hate when you hide shit. Damn, I'm your best friend! You've fuckin' tell me shit except _that_? Common man.." Eddy deadpanned, crossing his arms for support to hold himself up as he leaned across the table. "Kevin is a dick. But hey, whatever floats your boat right?"

Edd felt the familiar flush taint him at the smirk Eddy gave after his blunt words. Everything the shorter male said had been true. Through his development of a '_crush_' on Kevin he'd completely shut down. But, then again, he wanted it that way. Nothing good would come of being with Kevin. Except maybe make out sessions, and those where very,_ very_ nice.

"Very well Eddy." Edd gave a small nod before standing and disposing of the paper towels they'd ate off of and now empty cups of water in to the sink.

Eddy stood as well, stretching and pulling out his mobile. "Oh, and don't worry. Your not the only one that got surveyed." He snickered mischievously.

Edd raised his brow for the second time that hour sterilizing his hands quickly before directing his full attention to the other. Surely he wasn't implying that Nazz was over in Kevin's house at this very moment exchanging similar cases of argument. Edd highly doubted it.


End file.
